Courage's New Weapon
by The8BitGhost
Summary: (Please note that if you find a story similar to this one it is because the author has said anything he hasn't finished you could use.) When the attacks by the villains keep getting worse, Courage seeks out her from Shirley, and gains powers in the process. But with great power, comes with great responsibility...
1. Courage's New Problem

Chapter 1:Courage's New Problem

"Had enough yet Courage?" Katz laughed as he continued trying to strike his longtime rival with a sword he had stolen out of the Nowhere museum. I gasped for breath as I continued to run. This had been Katz's fifth attack this month and he was becoming more dangerous with every passing attack.

Several of my old foes seemed to be attacking more and more lately. What was their problem? Twice I had to repel the Weremole from the farmhouse, three times outsmart LeQuack, and had to stop the Queen of The Black Puddle from seducing Eustace, all in one month. I also had to check the windmill each hour, as it was getting harder to make it work and sometimes stopped suddenly, leaving time for the Vandals to attack.

Katz sliced the box I was hiding behind in two.

"You can't win sword is magical. I'm automatically given the skills of the greatest swordsmen in history."Katz said as he took another swing at me.

This time it had hit the furnace, causing it to collapse. "I know that Eustace is going to complain about the condition of the house tomorrow." I thought, running from Katz once more. My mind was racing as fast as my feet. I had to think of a way to get rid of Katz. I didn't have time to ask Computer to look up information. I had to use what I know.

I ran back into the basement, hoping to escape through the cellar doors and lure Katz outside. But before I reached them Katz had jumped in front of me.

"Not so fast, dog. I'm not done with you yet." Katz said as he tried yet again to slice me in two.

I dodged Katz's attack once again, and started to run, but something caught my eye. It was a square piece of metal, not big, but just big enough to use as a shield. I picked it up to dodge another attempted chop from Katz. I managed to block a few more sword swings before Katz had gotten wise.

This time I had expected another body strike, Katz hit me in my foot, not hard, but enough for me to howl in pain and drop my shield and fall to the floor, unable to run.

Katz raised his sword, prepared to destroy me. But before he did, I noticed something. The water pipes were right above Katz, and that he was standing beneath a weak spot in the pipe due to Eustace's poor handyman skills. I picked up my shield and threw it at the pipe. The flimsy pipe had burst, using water to pour all over Katz. True to his cat instincts, Katz freaked out and ran out the cellar doors, sword in hand, where he ran straight into the Chief of Nowhere.

"We've been looking for you."The chief said as Katz was handcuffed.

"Drat." was Katz's only response.

"Whats going on down there?" Eustace said from above.

"Stupid dog! You wrecked my basement!"Eustace was about to strangle me but Muriel stepped in.

"Now Eustace its obviously another supernatural attack. After living here for so long you should know that."Muriel said, chiding Eustace.

Eustace had mumbled angrily and went upstairs.

"Don't worry Courage, we'll clean up in the morning. Lets get some sleep."Muriel said patting my head.

As we walked up the stairs I thought "I need help."

I slept until noon as I usually did when a late night attack occurred. But as soon as I woke up i went straight to Computer.

"Well, twit, what do you need this time?"Computer asked. I was used to this kind of greeting.

"I need to buy a home defense system. Something to keep Katz and the others out of the farmhouse." i explained.

"Fine, fine, just hurry and pick one so I can get back to work."Computer replied.

"What work?"I asked suspiciously.

"Nothing."Computer replied.

I shopped for about an hour and a half.

"None of these would keep Katz out."I said.

"Well if technology isn't going to help you, then why don't you try magic?"Computer suggested.

My eyes lit up.

"I know! I'll go see Shirley! Maybe she can help." I said.

I had breakfast and left. I walked to Shirley's portable home. I knocked on her door.

"Courage, my old friend, come in." Shirley said. I took a seat.

" Shirley, I need help. i was wondering if you had the answer to my problem."I said.

"Yes what is attacking you today?"Shirley asked.

"Well its not so much today as it is every day."I explained. I told her my problem.

"So you were hoping I could give you something to fight off these creatures?"Shirley asked.

"Yes. Can you help me?" I asked.

Shirley had seemed to be in thought. Finally she said "I think I know what could help."

She went over to a large trunk and pulled out a small, black bag that had a golden M on it.

"Isn't that Mondo's magic bag?"I asked.

"Yes, you gave it to me after you turned Mondo into a rabbit. This can help us." Shirley said as she set the bag on the table and pulled out her saxophone.

"Mystic sand and magic powder, now relinquish all your power, and into Courage you shall put your abilities, from head to toe."Shirley chanted.

The bag had begun to glow a blue light. All the light then moved to above the bag and formed a ball. The ball shot into my body, it felt like I was getting stronger.

"You now have magic powers."Shirley said.


	2. Courage

Chapter 2: My Training and Katz Escape!

I got up, shaking in surprise at what just happened.

"Magic powers?"I asked, still amazed.

"Yes, if you paid attention during my spell, then you know I transferred the powder's powers into you. You now have all of the abilities Mondo had when he faced you."Shirley said.

"So how do I use them?" I asked, excited and ready to start using my newfound powers.

"That will take training, but I'm sure that with a lot of hard work it will be second nature to you. You cast each spell a different way."Shirley explained.

"How? Do I use words or actions like you?" I asked confused.

"It's a combination of action and mind. You must perform a specific action while imaging the spell taking place. It'll take some time for you to learn them all."Shirley said, continuing her explanation.

"Sounds easy."I said.

"It is. We will start training right away. You'll probably want to know how to attack first. All you have to do is hold your arm straight with your palm out. Then picture pure energy coming out of your hand."Shirley said.

I had my arm in the position already, and wondered if this could work. I didn't wonder long, as a bright ball of light shot out of my palm. It ricocheted off the walls a few times before finally breaking one side and escaping , leaving a big hole in Shirley's wagon.

"Yeah, I think we should practice outside." Shirley suggested.

"Good idea."I replied.

 _Meanwhile…_

 _Katz was sitting in a cell at The Nowhere Jail, fuming to himself._

" _Stupid mutt. If it weren't for him, I'd still be at the top of the crime years ago I was one of the most feared criminals in the world, but now look at me." Katz thought._

 _At that moment Katz's cellmate entered from seeing a visitor, a big, strong man who was convicted for grand theft auto just 3 years earlier._

" _Well, well, looks like the cat is feeling bad today. Is the poor kitty going to cry?"_ He said.

"Oh shut up you Neanderthal." Katz snapped.

"Why should I? You ain't gonna do nothin'. you couldn't even stop a dog, much less a criminal like me." the man shot back.

"I'm a better criminal than you'll ever be."Katz said as he scoffed.

"Oh yeah? If you're so good, then how come you ain't busted outta here yet?" the man asked.

"I'm waiting for someone." Katz said dryly.

"What, are one of your buddies gonna slip you a key during visiting hour?" the man asked, rolling his eyes.

Katz scowled. "Something like that."He said.

 _Before Katz's cellmate could ask what it had meant, a loud rumble was heard. Everyone seemed to panic, but Katz was surprisingly calm._

" _About time." he muttered as he arose from the cot he was sitting on._

 _Right after that, a huge machine came crashing through the wall; a giant robot that looked like it was from a movie, piloting the monstrosity was an ally of Katz's, LeQuack._

"About time, where were you?"Katz asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I apologize, but ve had some trouble with ze coppers."LeQuack explained.

"Let's just get back to our base, but one more thing…. _"_ Katz said as he smiled devilishly.

"Squash that pathetic insect!"Katz commanded, pointing to his ex-cellmate.

"Oh yes, it would be my pleasure."LeQuack said as he raised the robot's foot and began to lower it on the convict.

"No, please, no!"The man said, but he was silenced as he died from the impact of the robotic foot.

"Well, that was fun but back to work. Has he finished what we ordered him to build?" Katz asked.

"Yes, yes, ve finally got him to finish it. You know, ve can't keep him locked up forever."LeQuack said.

"We won't have until we get rid of that that, there won't be anyone to stop won't need his help."Katz explained.

"But ze others, zay are getting impatient."LeQuack replied.

"Relax, if he built it right, this will work."Katz said to LeQuack reassuringly.

At Shirley's….

"Well Courage, that's all for today."Shirley said. I had been practicing all day, my body was weak. It had felt like all the energy had been sucked out of him. Shirley noticed my exhaustion.

"It will take a while for your body to put out large amounts. Be careful you don't put out too much energy, it could end up killing you."Shirley explained.

"Well I hope nothing bad wants to attack me tonight. I'm way to tired to fend anything off."I said chuckling.

"I'll see you here tomorrow Courage. We have a lot of training to do."Shirley replied.

"Okay, I'll see you at about noon tomorrow."I said.

"When you do, bring some lumber so I can fix that hole you made in my house."Shirley said, chuckling.

"Oh yeah..sure. Well, bye then."I said as I started to walk home.

"Bye."Shirley called back.

 _Meanwhile after Katz has escaped…_

Katz and LeQuack piloted the robot 25 miles away from the Bagge's farmhouse, which happened to be Katz's first base of operations, The Katz Motel. Katz had become the feared crime overlord he once was by starting this motel. It was originally made so that crime lords could eliminate their enemies without leaving anything that would be traced back to them.

If someone wanted another person killed, they simply had to pay Katz a certain amount of money. Katz would then set up a fake event in or around Nowhere that required the person to travel through the street the motel was located on. He set up spikes in the road that would flatten the tires the person's truck. With nothing else around for miles,they would then be forced to check into the Katz motel. Then, once the person was asleep, Katz sent four or five spiders to eat the man or woman alive.

After that, it was a simple matter for Katz to replace the flat tires for new ones. Then, he simply drove the car out into Nowhere's deserts. All police ever found of his victims was their empty car. Soon the towns people accepted it as just one of the town's strange occurrences. He also accepted tourists to keep his spiders fed.

Katz's business made him rich, and soon he had people working for him by setting up other motels across the country. Soon he had enough minions to overthrow a crime empire that constantly hired him. This made him richer than before, and his army got bigger. He overthrew another mob boss, and another, and another,until he was one of the most feared people in America.

However, his entire empire fell after Courage and the Bagge's escaped his motel. They were able to tell the police what he was doing, and he was caught, all his minions abandoning him.

He soon broke out of jailed eventually sailed to a tropical island miles at sea, where he set up a similar business to try and get back to the top. However by fate or coincidence, the Bagge's got shipwrecked on the same island and defeated Katz once more. e tried 2 other plans, both of which Courage ruined.

However, one day he got a call. It was Eustace, who had a proposition for him. He wanted to take down Courage as much as he did. He got Katz together with 5 other of Courage's foes. When their plan failed, Katz and the others decided to go after Courage themselves. the past few months Katz led the other with every plot they could think of.

LeQuack piloted the robot to the back of the motel, where he pushed a button on the remote control. This caused a door to rise out of the dirt, revealing a ramp going underground. The robot walked down the ramp as the door closed.

As LeQuack stopped the robot, Katz got off, and was greeted by another one of his allies.

"Well it's about time you showed up. W'e're about ready for the big heist see?"The big toe of The Clutching Foot said.

"Alright is the prisoner still contained?"Katz asked.

"Of course, he's right over here see?"The Clutching Foot said.

The Clutching Foot led Katz over to a cage. In the cage was the very weak and tired .


End file.
